Forum:Sourcing accents...
*Here's a question: are there any sources that come to mind that confirm Chattar Lal is Indian and Marcus Brody "was born into a wealthy British family and grew up in London."? The Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Sourcebook has Lal down as a "British advisor" to Zalim Singh and The World of Indiana Jones points out Brody was born in Connecticut... [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 17:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ** Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook has Brody as "born and raised in a wealthy British household." WEG apparently has a hard time keeping their Indy trivia consistent... --Icybro 13:15, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : Brody as "born and raised in a wealthy British household."... that happened to be living in Connecticut at the time. Perhaps his British mother had moved to CT for health reasons, or if her husband was also a scholar, he might have been had a position at Marshall College, but then later the household returned to England, and grew up in London (if that gets sourced). BTW, the Ultimate Guide says this about Brody: "Brody has retained traces of his native British accent..." which to me indicates that he would likely have been born in Great Britain -- or at least learned to speak there. : As for Lal being a British adviser, it could mean: A) he is of Britain (ie, born and bred). B) he is working on behalf of Britain (the Brits wanted him to advise Singh), C) he is Singh's adviser about Brits or to the Brits -- he is most knowledgeable about how the British system works, and thus advises Singh on policy implications relating to the Brits. (just as the American president's Iranian adviser is quite likely not actually Iranian, but an expert on Iranian matters) Jawajames 06:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) *Actually, Brody having dual citizenship (as he would if born in the US to a British family) would be a good explanation for a couple of curious facts about him. As for Lal, the ''Temple of Doom'' novelization refers to him as "a tall, bespectacled, severe looking Indian man dressed in a white English suit." His comment that "the British worry so about their Empire" (italics mine) also indicates to me that he isn't British, despite his Oxford education. jSarek 00:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :: not entirely sure that at the time of Brody's birth, if he were born in the US to British parents, he would automatically be a dual citizen --my guess is that citizenship rules back then may have been different than today. but with Lal, your quote on "their Empire" makes it clear that Lal does not consider himself British (though this may be due to his view of ethnic marginalization vs his actual citizenship/country of origin). Besides, an Oxford education shouldn't be a sign of British identity - after all, it is/was one of the top universities in the world, attracting students from all over the world as students. Jawajames 19:15, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ***Well, it wasn't based on his education (although apparently he's culturally Westernised), it was a paragraph in the sourcebook about Mola Ram not being concerned with the British then mentioning Lal is British advisor to Zalim Singh. But it seems to point toward guidance on British affairs anyway. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC)